Prequel
by Rosalie Lillian Hale Mcarty
Summary: Rosalina"s transformation


**Prequel**

"Take your feet off the table I'm not going to repeat myself again young lady" I got so irritated when she called me that "Rosalina! That's enough throw away your gum on the way to the principal's office" I got up and pulled down my skirt a smidge and walked out all eyes on me.

"Rosalina Anastasia Spencer" Mr. Roderick said putting down my file. That was me 17 year old junior here in California's J.T Morris high school. I had blonde wavy hair and emerald eyes that everyone loved yet no one appreciated. "I see you ignored the dress code for the millionth time this year" I smiled, the uniform was a plaid white and black skirt with a dark blue top or red I always added my own flavor to it, I was a rebel in that way "Sorry to say this but you've pushed me too far your suspended for 10 days" He wasn't sorry I could see it in his face he was happy to get rid of me.

When I walked out the bell had just ringed and my best friend Adriana was running towards me. "I heard you were sent to the principals' office" "Yeah suspended again 10 days" she stared at me pissed and sad knowing what was going to happen to me so many days at home. Adriana was a punk rocker one of the best you'll ever meet and has had my back since freshman year. "Well I guess you have to get to class" the halls were emptying and she hadn't moved "Mall Tomorrow we'll talk then" She nodded and left.

I took a breath and walked in my mother on the recliner a bottle of Jack in her hand the smell of vodka and some in the air. "What the hell are you doing home?" She wobbled up "Suspended again don't worry you wont see me" "The hell I wont don't I get enough of your ass after school now I gotta deal with you god knows how long!" She slapped me across the head but it didn't hurt much because she was blasted and didn't know left from right. Good thing too or she would've hit me with the bottle. She wobbled toward the ashtray I headed upstairs ignoring her mumbling slamming the door and putting up the music. I needed to get out of here. My mom was a lazy drunk and chain smoker she only sobered up when it was time for work, if I didn't have a job I would probably be wearing rags for clothes. My dad was busting his ass in jail or probably getting it by the ass I didn't care they never even wanted me goes to show you that not all parents thinks there children were bundles of joy.

Next day Adriana and I were in the food court sipping on some smoothies, strawberry kiwi my favorite, I was venting to her like always but this time was different "I wont survive 10 days with that bitch not anymore" an idea hit me like a flash of lightning "Lets get out of here you and me! Just for a couple of days" She almost choked on her smoothie "Rose I know things are bad but my parents will be really worried" "I promise it wont be anything permanent just a short trip to forget everything" I scooted next to her looking at her with my puppy dog eyes "Rose……" I kept staring "Alrite Just stop with the face!" I hugged her tight "I'm going to buy you whatever you want I promise thank you"

We started planning I had $400 saved up from work and she had $600 from allowances and her job "We probably won't need that much but just in case" she nodded "Okay we'll take a bus to LA and buy a roundtrip in 3 days how's that?" she looked down I could see the regret but I was too selfish with excitement to care "Come on Ari we can do this" She smiled.

**Next day**

Adriana bought the bus ticket because she did look older than me, even though we had fake id's we didn't need anything slowing us down.

We got to town and got off the bus gripping each other's hands I could tell she was as excited as me. I rented a room in a cheap motel and dropped off our stuff. To please her, because she loved the mall not to mention dressing me, we went to the mall and bought party outfits. Nightfall came we headed to a bar decorated in a sort of dark style with torches it was beautiful. The bartender was a cute 20 year-old he had been checking us out all night we had a couple of drinks and we were pretty tipsy. I went to the bathroom to pee.

**Adriana's POV**

As soon as Rose leaves the most attractive guy I have ever seen sat next to me. He had pale skin and smooth as silk with eyes an odd color I had never seen when he turned and smiled at me I swear I stopped breathing "Hey gorgeous what's your name?" "Adriana" I swallowed "What a beautiful name, mines is Steven why don't you come take a quick walk with me your friend wont even know you left." I nodded speechless and took his outstretched hand.

He took me to an alley that was next to the bar, Steven placed is hand on the side of my face moving my hair from my neck and came closer I thought he was going to kiss me but I was wrong his hand was on my mouth his lips to my neck. I thought it was no sense to scream to late for that I kicked him twisting my ankle I was in pain but I came from my neck not my ankle. The burning was excruciating I couldn't stand it I hope he doesn't get to Rosalina; I knew it was a bad idea to come here.

I was numb all of a sudden and felt nothing it was getting dark and I knew I was dead.

**Rosalina's POV**

I came out and Adriana was nowhere to be found, I sat down thinking maybe she stepped out for air or something. The bartender came towards me looking distressed. "If your looking for your friend she left with some guy I don't know where they went but I don't think she knew him" I stared at him instantly sober "What direction? Are you serious!" I left not waiting for him to answer.

Outside it was cold and I smelled something weird in the air. I walked arms around myself I creped up toward an alley that was lit with one dim light and I saw a man with a girl on the floor motionless. "Adriana?" I whispered. He looked at me and smiled like the devil blood on his lips I was paralyzed and he was instantly in front of me pulling me back.

I struggled with him but he had an iron grip on me and I was getting tired fast. His face went towards my neck and I thought how this could be possible I didn't know. The sting was horrible and the burning even worse it seemed to never end. Then I heard a shout and he stopped and dropped me running towards the person who screamed. I waited for him to come back he didn't thank goodness for that but the heat was getting worse and I wanted to scream out but I couldn't because I knew it might attract him back. I crawled behind some barrels of stale beer and waited it out biting my lip from the pain till it bled.

**3 Days later**

I stood up dizzy from exhaustion and pain. I finally realized what had happened and searched around for Adriana's body crying at the same time but it looks as if someone found it and took it. I had to leave so I ran off scared and lost. I past by a window and looked at myself. I was _beautiful. _My eyes were blood red and I had this terrible itch in my throat but I couldn't look away a man passed by me and I smelled him……. All of a sudden he was in front of me lifeless.


End file.
